


Les Fondateurs

by LaFourmii



Series: 50 Nuances de Gay | HP [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, M/M, Mirror of Erised, Parseltongue Kink
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFourmii/pseuds/LaFourmii
Summary: Potter et Serpentard s'embrassaient. Drago se mordit la lèvre. La vue des deux corps enlacés, bien loin de le répugner, l'excitait curieusement.Rêves, fantasmes inavoués et miroir sont révéléteurs pour Drago et Harry.





	1. Par Salazar

Salazar Serpentard était toujours représenté sur les tableaux avec une prestance qui ne laissait aucun observateur indifférent. Drago l'avait toujours admiré pour cela. Mais il devait admettre que le fondateur de sa maison était encore plus impressionnant en personne. Le créateur de Poudlard se tenait devant lui, caressant négligemment l'énorme serpent qui entourait ses épaules. Mais il n'était pas seul. Potter l'accompagnait, bavardant tranquillement avec le grand mage comme s'il s'agissait de son meilleur pote.

— Dis-moi Harry, disait la voix grave et envoûtante de Serpentard, as-tu déjà vu la Chambre des Secrets ?

— Oui, durant ma deuxième année à Poudlard, répondit Potter d’un ton qui excéda Drago outre mesure.

— Mais as-tu déjà vu son véritable secret ? Son véritable but ?

Drago fut satisfait de voir Potter faire non de la tête. Mais son enchantement se brisa rapidement lorsque Serpentard ajouta :

— Je vais te le montrer.

Potter et Salazar se dérobèrent à la vue de Drago. Le blond se précipita à leur suite. Il ne les voyait plus mais il entendait leurs pas quelques mètres devant lui. Il captait les chuchotements de leurs voix sans les comprendre, ainsi que les frottements de la cape de Salazar et le glissement du serpent sur le sol. Lorsqu'il franchit une porte noire ornée de basilics aux crocs acérées, la voix de Salazar s'éleva à nouveau.

— Voilà la Chambre des Secrets, Harry, dit le grand mage. La chambre de tous mes secrets...

Drago pressa le pas, désireux lui aussi de découvrir les secrets du grand Salazar Serpentard. Finalement, il rattrapa Potter et le fondateur de sa maison. La vision qu'il découvrit lui coupa le souffle.

La Chambre des Secrets était magnifique, une suite somptueuse aux couleurs vert et argent qu'il affectionnait. Des motifs complexes serpentaient sur les murs, rendant hommage au grand homme qui les avait créés. Mais ce ne fut pas la chambre qui attira le regard de Drago.

Juste devant le lit royal recouvert de draps en satin vert sapin se tenaient Potter et Serpentard. Et ils se tenaient littéralement. Les mains de Potter s'accrochaient aux robes lourdes et épaisses de Salazar alors que les longs doigts du fondateur encadraient le visage de Harry pendant qu'il l'embrassait.

Il l'embrassait !

Ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Leurs lèvres se caressaient sensuellement et Drago aperçut la pointe d'une langue venant taquiner l'autre.

Drago se mordit la lèvre. La vue des deux corps enlacés, bien loin de le répugner, l'excitait curieusement. Son ventre se tordait délicieusement d'envie et son coeur battait un peu trop fort dans sa poitrine. Les deux sorciers, comme répondant à un fantasme inavoué de Drago, se dévoraient l'un l'autre alors que le serpent se lovait autour des épaules de ses deux nouveaux maîtres.

Alors que Drago perdait peu à peu le contrôle de sa respiration qui devenait erratique, Salazar lâcha la bouche de Potter. Drago crut, pendant un bref instant qu'il pourrait retrouver une respiration normale. Puis le fondateur se glissa dans le cou du Gryffondor pour lui susurrer des mots en Fourchelangue et le coeur de Drago s'emballa.

Les sifflements lui parvenaient et l'émoustillaient incommensurablement. Il ne comprenait pas le Fourchelangue mais les joues délicieusement roses de Potter lui laissaient imaginer les commentaires érotiquement indécents que Salazar lui chuchotait à l'oreille.

Drago sentait son propre corps s'échauffer, attisé par le spectacle d'érotisme que le fondateur lui offrait avec Potter. Les robes lourdes tombèrent au sol, suivi par l’uniforme de Potter. Il déboutonna sa chemise, dégrafa son pantalon jusqu’à ce que leurs deux corps se retrouvent complètement nus, splendeurs divines se dévoilant pour Drago qui se retenait à grande peine de gémir d'envie.

Toutefois, lorsque le créateur de la Chambre des Secrets poussa Potter sur le lit pour venir le chevaucher glorieusement, Drago ne put se retenir.

— Par Salazar ! s'exclama-t-il.

Les deux sorciers le virent enfin, mais bien loin de le rejeter, ils lui sourirent. Tous les deux. Avec un regard dangereusement excitant. Potter lui adressa même un clin d'oeil.

— Joins-toi à nous, Drago, offrit Serpentard en lui tendant la main.

— Oui, acquiesça-t-il sans même réfléchir.

Il attrapa la main du fondateur et se coula dans le lit entre les corps dénudés de Potter et du grand mage puis...

... il se réveilla dans son propre lit.

— Par Salazar, souffla Drago dans l'obscurité du dortoir.

Il haletait, parfaitement excité par l'étrange rêve érotique qu'il venait de faire.

— Maudit Potter, jura-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il repoussa les couvertures, dévoilant l'érection qui tendait son pantalon de pyjama et se leva.

Il avait besoin d'une douche froide. Très froide.

 


	2. Godric tout puissant !

Harry connaissait bien le miroir du Risèd. Il se rappelait particulièrement bien de l'image de famille parfaite qu'il était habitué à lui renvoyer. D’ordinaire, quand Harry regardait dans ce miroir magique, porte des fantasmes les plus profonds, il voyait Lily et James qui l'entouraient avec des sourires tendres et des regard bienveillants.

Mais le reflet de ses parents laissait place, à cet instant, à un spectacle bien différent.

Son image dans le miroir du Risèd se fondait progressivement en un personnage qu'il mit du temps à reconnaître. Ses épis noirs hirsutes s'éclaircirent et s'allongèrent. Une barbe de la même couleur vint décorer sa mâchoire carrée. Il grandit également de plusieurs centimètres et gagna en carrure.

Harry passa la main sur sa joue, en même temps que son reflet mais il ne sentit pas cette épaisse toison qui n'était qu'une illusion du miroir.

Il écarta légèrement les bras et les pans de ses lourdes robes rouge et or dévoilèrent une épée à la garde incrustée de rubis qui pendait à sa ceinture.

— Godric Gryffondor, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, reconnaissant enfin le personnage qui apparaissait dans le miroir à sa place.

Le fondateur lui offrit un sourire quelque peu arrogant puis se tourna vers le cadre du miroir où un nouveau personnage se profilait.

— Malefoy ? s'étonna Harry, reconnaissant cette fois-ci sans mal les mèches pâlichonnes et le menton pointu du Serpentard.

Malefoy ne le regardait pas, du moins pas vraiment. Il fixait le reflet de Harry à l'apparence de Godric Gryffondor dans le miroir. Mais il n'arborait pas l'habituel regard dégoûté et présomptueux qu'il lui réservait. Il observait le fondateur avec une admiration non dissimulée, une apparence que Harry ne lui connaissait pas. Hormis peut-être quand ils étaient en double cours de potion avec l'autre cornichon de Rogue.

Toutefois, même si Harry savait que Malefoy adorait et respectait Rogue, il était certain que le jeune Serpentard n'observait jamais son directeur de maison comme _ça_ , avec une lueur adoratrice dans les yeux. Mais à cet instant, il ne se gênait pas pour dévorer des yeux le fondateur qui n'en semblait aucunement embarrassé. Au contraire, il tendit son bras vers Malefoy qui répondit à son invitation en se glissant jusqu'à son torse.

— Quoi ? souffla Harry effaré.

Il n'était toutefois pas au bout de ses surprises. Après les avoir observés s'examiner l'un l'autre absurdement langoureusement dans le blanc des yeux et s'être longuement demandé pourquoi il s'attardait encore devant ce stupide miroir clairement détraqué, Harry s'étrangla face au curieux spectacle que le miroir du Risèd lui offrit, ou plutôt lui imposa.

Dans la glace enchantée, Malefoy glissa sensuellement le long du torse de Gryffondor, caressant voluptueusement son corps au passage. Puis il s'agenouilla devant Godric. Harry, qui ne parvenait mystérieusement pas à décoller son regard du miroir, ne savait pas qu'il pouvait rougir autant.

— Bordel ! jura-t-il lorsque Malefoy dégrafa habillement – trop habillement – les pantalons de Godric Gryffondor et en sortit une érection impressionnante.

Le fondateur murmura quelque chose que Harry déchiffra comme un indécent "Suce-moi, mon garçon", mais il ne parvint pas à détourner son regard lorsque Malefoy s'exécuta, attrapant délicatement le gland turgescent de Gryffondor entre ses lèvres.

Comme subjugué, Harry contempla l'étrange couple impudique dans le miroir. Malefoy s'appliquait sur le sexe du grand mage – ou le grand sexe du mage –, léchant et suçant avec concentration. Godric profitait sans gêne des attentions du jeune Malefoy. Sa bouche s'entrouvrait et Harry devinait ses soupirs d'extase dans le miroir silencieux.

Horrifié et fasciné en même temps, Harry ne parvenait à détacher son regard du grand et honorable Godric Gryffondor prenant son plaisir sur la langue de Drago Malefoy. Le jeune Gryffondor aurait dû en être tout bonnement scandalisé ou dégoûté, mais il n'en était rien. Bien au contraire, il se sentait envoûté et tout à fait excité par ce spectacle de débauche et de luxure. Son pantalon se faisait particulièrement étroit au niveau de son entrejambe alors que l'image de Malefoy dans le miroir appliquait des va-et-vient que Harry imaginait délicieux sur la verge de Godric. Harry enviait le fondateur qui se prélassait sous les caresses les plus intimes de Malefoy, gémissant silencieusement son plaisir dans le miroir, les yeux clos. Il aurait aimé être à sa place pour se délecter des traitements du Serpentard. Lui qui maniait si bien sa langue dans tous leurs échanges devait faire des merveilles sur le sexe du fondateur.

Harry essayait de le deviner et son corps réagissait de lui-même. Son propre pénis durcissait de seconde en seconde alors qu'il continuait à observer Malefoy offrant une magnifique fellation à Godric Gryffondor. Il imaginait son propre sexe dans l'antre chaude et humide de Malefoy quand l'image du blond sur le miroir avalait la hampe de Gryffondor. Il imaginait les délicieux frissons et la jouissance qu'il pourrait ressentir s'il était à la place du fondateur de Poudlard à cet instant.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Harry laissa sa propre main glisser jusqu’à la bosse proéminente qui déformait son pantalon. S’il voulait la preuve que le petit spectacle dans le miroir l’excitait, il la tenait sans équivoque entre ses doigts. Et les personnages dans le miroir du Risèd ne faisaient rien pour atténuer son excitation. La bouche de Malefoy engloutissait goulument le sexe de Godric qui s’agrippait aux cheveux blonds et fins.

Après un coup d’œil circulaire pour s’assurer qu’il était seul, Harry plongea la main directement dans son caleçon et enroula ses doigts autour de son érection avec un soupir de contentement. Lentement, précautionneusement, il entama des va-et-vient au rythme des lèvres de Malefoy sur la hampe du fondateur de Poudlard. Face au miroir, Harry caressa doucement son gland humide de son pouce et soupira de nouveau.

— Godric tout puissant ! Potter qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Harry arracha promptement sa main de son caleçon comme si soudainement il était infesté de Doxys. Il tomba alors sur les yeux gris du vrai Malefoy et il rougit furieusement.

— Mal… Malefoy, balbutia-t-il incapable d’une meilleure réplique.

Ses joues le brûlaient atrocement et du coin de l’œil, il voyait le couple dans le miroir s’affairer avec davantage d’ardeur encore. Ce qui ne l’aidait définitivement pas à se calmer ou à se concentrer sur son pire ennemi en chair et en os.

— Ah, je vois, ricana Malefoy avec un sourire espiègle. Le héros du monde sorcier s’admire tellement qu’il s’offre un petit plaisir face à son reflet dans le miroir.

— Non, ce n’est pas…

— Je te laisse à tes plaisirs solitaires, l’interrompit Malefoy. Mais pense à moi la prochaine fois que tu as besoin d’un coup de main, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d’œil.

— Je n’ai… Quoi ?! s’étonna Harry.

Mais Malefoy était déjà parti. Et le Gryffondor fixait la porte, pantois, les yeux aussi écarquillés que lorsqu’il avait découvert l’image de Malefoy dans le miroir du Risèd. Pourtant, l’étrange démonstration de débauche du miroir n’étonnait même plus son esprit, désormais dominé par une seule question : Malefoy venait-il vraiment de lui proposer une séance de masturbation ?

Il n’y avait qu’un moyen pour le découvrir, aussi il s’élança à la suite du blond.

— Eh ! Malefoy, attends !

 


	3. Par les caleçons de Merlin

— Malefoy, attends !

L’appel de Potter lui arracha un sourire en coin et il se retourna dans un claquement de cape à faire pâlir de jalousie Severus Rogue lui-même, pour se retrouver face à un Potter passablement essoufflé et parfaitement rougissant.

— Déjà fini ? s’enquit-il avec un sourcil élégamment arqué.

— Oui. Euh.. Non, bafouilla-t-il. C’est juste que je… Le miroir… Quoi ?

Drago se retint de pouffer à grand peine. Potter était hilarant, balbutiant adorablement des explications sans queue ni tête en rougissant.

— Tu n’avais pas à abandonner tes activités libidineuses et impudiques pour moi, lui offrit presque galamment Drago. Je ne raconterai à personne que le survivant se tripote devant son propre reflet.

Il ponctua sa phrase d’un clin d’œil qu’il trouvait parfaitement cocasse mais qui ne fit absolument pas rire Potter.

— J’ai du mal à y croire, répliqua le Gryffondor. Et je ne me tripote pas devant mon propre reflet.

Drago arqua ses deux sourcils blonds, faussement perplexe.

—Enfin, pas vraiment, se corrigea Potter en notant le scepticisme du Serpentard. Le miroir montre les désirs les…

Il s’interrompit juste avant de révéler un secret que Drago imaginait croustillant à souhait.

— Oui ? l’incita-t-il en prétendant se désintéresser de la conversation en examinant ses ongles.

—Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir partager ce genre de choses avec toi, rétorqua Potter d’un ton grinçant.

— Tu as tort, je suis un expert dans ce domaine. Je pourrais même te donner quelques conseils.

— Je n’ai vraiment pas envie d’entendre ça, l’interrompit Potter. D’ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis toujours là…

Il se retourna et commença à s’éloigner. Drago lui emboîta immédiatement le pas.

— Parce que tu as besoin d’un coup de main, peut-être ? proposa sournoisement Drago en suivant le Gryffondor dans le couloir.

Il ignorait lui-même pourquoi il cherchait à tout prix à attirer l’attention de Potter sur lui. Mais la scène de luxure que le Gryffondor lui avait offert dans la salle au miroir lui rappelait ce rêve de débauche qui l’avait réveillé quelques nuits plus tôt. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien comment le Salazar de son songe l’avait entrainé directement dans les bras du Gryffondor, pour des sensations inoubliables et incomparables.

— Je n’ai certainement pas besoin de ton aide pour ça, Malefoy, siffla Potter en continuant à avancer.

— En es-tu certain ? insista le blond. Tu ne sembles pas tout à fait à l’aise avec la chose. Je pourrais t’être extrêmement utile.

— Je ne vois vraiment pas comment, renifla Potter d’un ton suffisant qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

Drago tira sur son bras et le força à s’arrêter.

— Tu veux une démonstration ? questionna-t-il narquoisement.

— Par les caleçons de Merlin, Malefoy, non ! répondit immédiatement Potter.

Le ton outré du Gryffondor était quelque peu amusant, mais son refus persistant ennuyait Drago. Il roula des yeux, et nota soudainement quelque chose d’intéressant. Son sourire aurait difficilement pu se faire plus carnassier.

— Laisse-moi au moins t’embrasser, requit subitement Drago.

— Pardon ?

— Laisse-moi t’embrasser, répéta le blond plus doucement, savourant chaque mot avec délectation.

— Et pourquoi est-ce que je ferais une chose pareille ?

Avec un sourire en coin indolent, Drago indiqua nonchalamment du doigt le plafond. Potter leva les yeux avec exaspération puis se figea.

— Oh…

— Nous sommes sous le gui, indiqua inutilement Drago.

Potter lui renvoya un regard noir, pourtant il ne recula pas.

— Il est de coutume de s’embrasser sous une branche de gui, précisa Drago.

— Et il est de coutume de fermer la bouche quand on s’embrasse, rétorqua Potter.

Drago ne put empêcher son sourire en coin de s’étirer.

— Je me vois dans l’obligation de te contredire, contesta-t-il avec un sourire irrépressible dans la voix. Tu n’es décidément pas à l’aise avec ce genre de choses, Potter. Il est largement préférable d’ouvrir la bouche pour…

Potter l’interrompit de la plus inappropriée des manières, pourtant Drago ne put lui en vouloir. Parce que, sous la branche de gui, leurs lèvres se scellaient enfin en un baiser brusque et passionné qui enivrait Drago. Il posa ses mains sur le torse de Potter pour se soutenir, alors que le baiser rendait ses jambes flageolantes.

Et alors qu’il s’apprêtait à approfondir le baiser en glissant sa langue vers les lèvres sensuelles de Potter pour lui prouver qu’il était définitivement préférable d’ouvrir la bouche pour s’embrasser, le brun s’éloigna brusquement, les joues délicieusement rouges.

— Malefoy, je…

Drago déglutit, attendant anxieusement que Potter finisse sa phrase. Il aurait préféré qu’il continue à l’embrasser parce que, par les caleçons de Merlin, c’était bien meilleur encore que tous les rêves qu’il aurait pu faire.

Mais Potter choisit de laisser sa remarque et leur baiser en suspens. Il fit un pas en arrière, plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, rougit furieusement comme s’il prenait soudainement conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, puis s’enfuit. Littéralement.

Sidéré, Drago le regarda s’éloigner dans le couloir. Mais lorsque Potter eut disparu de sa vue, ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un sourire satisfait et quelque peu arrogant qui ne le quitta pas de toute la soirée.

Un vrai baiser était définitivement meilleur qu’un rêve. Et même si Potter ne l’avouerait probablement jamais, il était certain que c’était meilleur qu’une stupide séance de tripotage devant le miroir.

Crétin de Potter…

 


End file.
